


Lost Little Boy: Cole's Story

by amgicalhat



Series: Fanfiction Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child Abuse, Cole is my Precious Baby but I'm going to put him through hell so I can feel better, Dark Past, Dark Theme, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, alternative universe, crappy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: A little Drabble about Cole's story. Random updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cole or Dragon age, that right belongs to BioWare . 
> 
> Notes: this is going to be my side project when I’m not doing anything I’m going to mark it as complete for now. I just needed to get my negativity out somehow and was like well Cole has a LoT of baggage to deal with in the game why not write a au based on it. And BAM here we are all AU including how the mark works it’s all Drabble. One shots that will be updated maybe every other day to weekly just depends on the flow of creativity. Length also depends on the flow I wrote the first chapter in a hour so maybe I can write the next few in a few hours too but who knows *shrugs* enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: dark themed, characters death, au, blood, abuse, suicidal thoughts, precious Cole getting bad things happening to him, and of course angst with hea ending

His name was little lost boy   
He came into this world sad and in pain   
No one was here to greet him   
The sky was ripped open   
green light filtered out following demons that paraded around killing people in glee.  
He found two daggers and cut the first persons throat he saw in panic  
It was a traitor the person that caused him pain   
The whispers started small like little thoughts in the back of his minds giving him suggestions to help people in pain   
So he did   
He helped the farmers who needed help   
Helped the soldiers who needed food  
Helped laid the buried to Rest In Peace   
He was alone and tried to tell people what the voices were saying but the first time they tried to lock him up  
He picked the locks and ran away   
The second time they tried to kill him he killed them in return so he took it upon himself to keep to himself   
The whispers told him to save the marked one to protect him  
So he set on the path to find the marked one   
He found a small town named haven   
He used fog to cover himself into the darkness to watch   
The Bald elf was working on the mage   
Dread Wolf the whispers said   
The lost boy watched with rapt fascination daggers out, just in case   
The mark was emerald green   
It twisted   
It was unbound   
Wild and restless   
It didn’t answer to know one but to the elf it seemed  
The elf was whispering in elven and seemed to stroke the mark as it flared around before easing into the mages hand gently.  
A woman barged into the room and the mark reacted to the negativity, the elf hissed a answer   
The lost boy knew in that moment the elf was a traitor   
He didn’t care about anything but himself   
The mark was the plan  
He had a plan to destroy the earth   
To enslave all non-elves  
He went to strike his daggers and the whispers started up again   
No, stop, not now. It insisted the boy shook his head   
Now need to he said don’t wanna be a slave   
Sleep the whispers said   
And he did   
The next he awoke in a cave with no memories but he knew something wasn’t right   
There was a voice and there were two daggers glistening in the sunlight.  
Your journey is about to begin. 


	2. Nugs

Little lost Boy is running from a past he wishes to forget

A flicker of remembrance of hurt

A belt coming down

The scars on his back doesn’t lie

Blood drips from his daggers

His friends that doesn’t betray him

The voice does

He doesn’t trust it

Something made him forget

He didn’t do anything since leaving the cave a few days before

Just hunt a bear for the meat and left the carcass for the birds and whoever stumbles upon it

He found a nugs nest

They’re simple they crave simple things in life

Nothing violent he wishes he could live like a nug so he stays with them for a couple of weeks studying them, he names them all and

takes turns feeding them

Deciding that maybe he could be a nug.

Those days are beautiful

Warm

Fuzzy

They demand cuddles

Love

And no lies

How is he to deny them?

He leaves time to time to clean himself in a river

To feed himself berries and meat because he can’t survive on the nugs foods source which includes worms, insects, and metals he tried and failed to keep them down.

But Little lost Boy noticed he didn’t crave food like a normal person would

He can go days without eating

He asked the whispers and they didn’t respond

Maybe it was the nugs

He went back to the nugs one morning after leaving the previous night only to discover them all slaughtered, one was barley breathing it nugged his hand before stilling in death

The boy cried and cried for hours hunched over in pain

Was he to kill everything that came near him?

Not part of you this isn’t your life

the whisper said so he left and never looked back


	3. Name

Little lost boy wondered a lot of things

Like who he was

Where he came from

What was his family like

Who is family was

Were they still alive

What was his name? He asked the whispers these questions and they never responded unless they wanted something

Flickers of hints echoed down their shared link

It inhaled and exhaled

Oh so slowly

Cole

Your name is Cole Little lost boy was named Cole


End file.
